Todas, excepto tú
by Akasuna No Hikari
Summary: SxD Un joven tan guapo como arrogante que odia a TODAS las mujeres, al cual NUNCA se le han resistido y una inocente rubia que se encargará de demostrarle que SIEMPRE existen las EXCEPCIONES Cap.IV  Después de 4 años  - Plan de Contingencia -
1. Prólogo

**Notas Iniciales:**

Hola Preciosas!!!

Aquí les traígo un nuevo fanfic dedicado especialmente para mi amiga Celi-chan (Gomen por la demora), con todo cariño por preocuparse por mí. Bueno inicialmente y tal y como se lo comenté a Celi serían solo dos capítulos, pero como mi PC murió se me borró la anterior idea y pues tuve que reponer todo y me salieron muchas ideas más, así que tienen fic para rato.

**¿Disclaimer?**

Es así, ne?..bueno si no es así discúlpenme es la primera ves que hago esto y por consejo de mi sobrinita Cami ...que iba a decir??..ah..ya me acorde...los personajes de este fanfic no me pertenecen a excepción de uno que otro colado...los personajes que le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, pero algún día la conoceré y le pediré que me los regale o al menos a Darien P

* * *

_Los mediocres generalizan_

_solo para no aceptar_

_que existe gente que_

_escapa de sus espectativas_

_L.P._

**Todas, excepto...tú**

**_Prólogo_**

_**Todas, en el mismo saco**_

_Caminando por las calles con mi chaqueta en una mano y un cigarrillo en la otra, siento todas las miradas sobre mi, a mis 20 años y desde que tengo memoria siempre fue así, todos dicen que mi cabellera negra reluciente, mis ojos azules marinos y mi cuerpo de ensueño son una tentación para cualquiera. Cruzo la calle, una chiquilla tropieza conmigo y la tomo de la cintura para evitar su caída se sonroja furiosamente, mientras que sus amigas sonrien tontamente._

_**-Ten cuidado bonita-** le digo sensualmente y le doy una sonrisa de esas que solo yo sé dar, ella me devuelve la sonrisa, inmediatamente borro la sonrisa de mi rostro **- no seas tonta-** la suelto y le doy la espalda, ella cae de su nube y yo sigo caminando como si nada_

_Me encanta hacer eso, NUNCA ninguna mujer se ha resistido a mis encantos y mi placer más grande es dejar en ridículo a todas las mujeres que se cruzen en mi camino...Qué por qué lo hago??...simple...porque ODIO a las mujeres...las odio porque son TODAS unas superficiales, a las que solo les importa el físico y nada más._

_Sin darme cuenta mis pasos me llevan al Crow Center, un centro de juegos al que hace poco deje de venir...la razón??...mi amigo Andrew quien ultimamente la pegaba de mi conciencia y para no seguir escuchando sus sermones baratos decidí dejar de frecuentarlo._

_Boto la colilla del cigarro, me pongo la chaqueta y entro al local y..que creen??... pasa lo mismo de siempre, todas las miradas especialmente las femeninas se dirijen hacia mi, no doy importancia y me dirijo directamente hacia la barra donde está mi amigo, limpiando._

_**-Habla viejo!!-** lo saludo y él voltea y me mira fijamente_

_**-ah...hola Dar pensé que ya no vendrias más por aquí-** me dice seriamente_

_**-Yo también..pero ya ves-** le respondo con simpleza y tomo asiento en una de las bancas libres_

_Enseguida siento una mirada penetrante sobre nosotros y al parecer Andrew también pues ambos volteamos a la misma dirección, a unos metros de donde estaba sentado se encontraba una voluptuosa pelirroja quien se encuentra cruzada de piernas con una minifalda que no deja mucho a la imaginación, me guiña el ojo con una sonrisa sexy y yo sólo hago una mueca de molestia y volteo la cara, lo mismo que Andrew._

_**-Cuantas vas en esta semana... 15, 20?- **me pregunta Andrew_

_**-La verdad ya perdí la cuenta-** le digo encogiendome de hombros_

_**-Cuando cambiarás..sabes que-** iba a empezar con su sermón pero se vió interrumpido por una voz que provenía de la bodega del establecimiento que se encontraba atráz de la barra_

_**-Ya terminé Drew- **dijo y acto seguido apareció una chiquilla de unos 15 años por lo menos, vestida con el uniforme de la preparatoria Juban, rubia y de ojos celestes, era realmente hermosa entró cargando unas cajas de cartón_

_**-Oh..gracias Serena-** mi amigo volteó y le recibió las cajas_

_**-Gracias-** dijo la chiquilla frotándose las manos_

_Cuando miro hacia el frente... por primera ves su mirada celeste, se topó con la mia y no sé por qué un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo... pero lo que me sorprendió más no fue eso sino el hecho de que al minuto siguiente me dejo de mirar..como si no le interesará... sacudí mi cabeza eso era imposible, aquella mujer que mirara mis ojos no seria capaz de dejar de mirarlos como si nada._

_**-Dariennn!!!-** escuche la voz de mi amigo que me hizo salir de mis cavilaciones_

_**-Eh..decías??-** pregunté sintiéndome tonto por primera ves en mi vida_

_**-Te decia que te presento a Serena Tsukino, mi amiga de la infancia y mi nueva ayudante-** me dijo señalándome a la rubia, quien me miraba curiosa_

_**-Serena, él es mi amigo Darien Chiba-** dijo él, esta ves señalándome_

_**-Mucho gusto preciosa- **Le dije con una voz sensual y le ofrecí mi mano_

_Ella me miro por unos instantes con una mirada de desconcierto total, luego desvío la vista hacia Andrew como preguntándole algo, éste solo rió, volvió su mirada hacia mí y luego de arquear una ceja, extendió su mano desonfiada_

_**-Eh..igual- **me dijo simplemente y apenas y rozó mi mano pero eso bastó para sentir una descarga eléctrica_

_**-Debes tener hambre Serena, deja te traigo una torta-** se ofrece mi amigo _

_**-Gracias-** responde y se sonroja levemente y no sé por qué pero me molesta, carraspeo y ambos voltean a verme_

_**-Ah..Dar tu quieres algo?-** me pregunta mi amigo_

_"Que dejaras de coquetear y me hicieras caso" pienso... pero luego me arrepiento no sé que diablos me está sucediendo pero no creo que sea nada bueno_

_**-Un pye de queso esta bien-** le dije seriamente_

_Mi amigo se interna en la cocina del Crow, la rubia simplemente se sienta a un costado dentro de la barra y yo la miro fijamente tratando de que me mire, pero no lo hace y eso me parece sumamente raro, después de un rato al fín se digna mirarme y lo que más me extraña es que me sostiene la mirada y eso es sumamente IMPOSIBLE... tengo una mirada penetrante que nadie puede resistir..o no??_

_El contacto se pierde pues cierta pelirroja se me acerca, me pasa una servilleta y se va caminando meneando las caderas de un lado a otro. Miro el trozo de servilleta y lo hago bolita, de seguro dice lo mismo de siempre llámame y su número de teléfono o algo parecido, sin detenerme a pensarlo más lo arrojo hacia el bote de la basura_

_**-No debería siquiera leerlo??- **me sobresalto al oir una dulce voz cerca mio_

_Volteo y noto que la rubia ya no está más sentada, sino esta a mi lado mirándome con una expresión graciosa y...¿Adorable?, borré esa última palabra de mi diccionario mental_

_**-No me importa, debe decir lo mismo de siempre preciosa- **le digo sensualmente y ella suelta una carcajada, la miro seriamente e interrogantemente_

_**-Es muy presumido- **me dijo, estaba por contestarle, cuando mi "oportuno" amigo Andrew hizo su aparición con dos platos, uno en cada mano_

_**-Aqui tienes Sere-** dice mi amigo y le entrega el plato_

_**-gracias-** responde la aludida y otra ves ese maldito carmin en su rostro_

_**-Toma Dar- **me dice y me extiende el platillo_

_**-De qué hablaban??- **pregunta curioso Andrew_

_**-De nada- **se apresura a decir la rubia_

_Un momento..de nada??... eso si me desconcertó... todo lo que hablabamos para ella significó Nada!!!...bueno tampoco hablamos más que dos o tres palabras que en verdad no fueron nada..pero!...estoy empezando a desvariar._

_**-Drew..ya me voy, tengo que llegar temprano a casa- **dice la rubia_

_**-Claro Serena- **contesta mi amigo_

_**-Gracias por la torta, estuvo deliciosa- **dice ella y se dispone a salir de la barra_

_**-No te olvides mañana te espero- **sonrie mi amigo_

_**-Si!!- **dice enérgica_

_**-Valla preciosa tienes mucha energía- **le digo, ella me mira fijamente_

_**-Etto..puedo pedirle un favor??- **me dice, de seguro quiere que la lleve..lo mismo de SIEMPRE..son TODAS ..iguales_

_**-Dime preciosa-** le digo sonriéndole, un paso más y la dejaré como a todas las demás_

_**-No me diga Preciosa, me llamo Serena..Adios Drew, adios Chiba-san- **dice mientras sale del Crow a toda prisa y a mi me deja con la mandíbula hasta el suelo_

_Oigo la carcajada de Andrew... pero que diablos tenía esa niña..era la PRIMERA mujer en decirme esas cosas... y definitivamente yo me encagaría de que fuera la última. Andrew sigue riendo y yo lo miro con cara de pocos amigos._

_**-Hey..no me mires asi..jajajaja- **me dice entre risas, mientras se agarra el estómago_

_**-De qué te ries?- **le pregunto seco_

_**-Es..que..si hubieras visto tu cara...te viste comiquísimo..jajaja- **y vuelve a estallar en risa_

_**-Si no quieres que tu cara también este comiquísima será mejor que te calmes- **refuto yo_

_**-Ay..Dar, amigo es que es la primera ves que veo que alguien te rechaza- **me dice y se agarra el menton_

_**-Y que tiene de gracioso?- **pregunto con cara de pocos amigos_

_**-No..nada...aunque pensándolo mejor no es nada raro..después de todo estamos hablando de Serena Tsukino-** dice él_

**_-Y que tiene que ver que estemos hablando de ella-_**

**_-No..nada, déjalo-_**

_Asentí, pero en mi cabeza se formaban nuevas ideas..no iba a dejar que esa chiquilla echara bajo tierra todo mi mundo...por que sí mi mundo era ese jugar con las mujeres._

_**-Sabes Andrew creo que vendré más seguido- **le dije, pague el pye y salí de aquel lugar con una sola idea en la cabeza "Serena Tsukino tú no serás la excepción"_

_

* * *

_

**Notas finales:**

Que les pareció???

Ojalá que les haya gustado y me dejen sus comentarios porque eso me impulsa a seguir escribiendo para ustedes.

Con cariño

Lamsi-chan


	2. ¿Quién dijo que sería fácil?

**Notas Iniciales:**

Preciosas!!!

Snif... snif... estoy muy emocionada!!!... mi sueño hecho realidad...21 Reviews y solo en el prólogo!!!... MUCHAS GRACIAS a todas!!!... son unos bombones de chocolate con manjar... de verdad estoy muy contenta pues me subieron el ánimo luego de una fuerte depresión que me aquejaba debido a un Review "ofensivo" contra mi persona y es debido a eso que decidí adelantar la publicación del primer capítulo del fanfic..espero que lo disfruten y sobretodo que me sigan apoyando, en la parte posterior mis respuestas a los reviews... y sin mas bla-bla-bla los dejo.

**¿Disclaimer?**

Es así, ne?..bueno si no es así discúlpenme es la primera ves que hago esto y por consejo de mi sobrinita Cami ...que iba a decir??..ah..ya me acorde...los personajes de este fanfic no me pertenecen a excepción de uno que otro colado...los personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, pero algún día la conoceré y le pediré que me los regale o al menos a Darien.

**

* * *

**

_La CASUALIDAD no existe_

_sólo existe la CAUSALIDAD_

_Todo tiene una razón de ser_

_así como todo ser... tiene una razón_

**Todas, excepto...tú**

_**Capítulo I**_

_**¿Quién dijo que sería fácil?**_

_Eran las 7 de la mañana y una muchacha rubia caminaba a toda prisa tratando de llegar a tiempo a estudiar y evitar mojarse con la lluvia que en esos momentos caía a torrentes en el Distrito de Juban, vestía el uniforme de su preparatoria que consistía en una falda plizada color azul cinco dedos abajo de la rodilla y una bluza blaca manga corta con la insignia de la Escuela en la manga derecha, estaba peinada con dos coletas amarradas en dos graciosos chonguitos como era su costubre y además llevaba una linda mochila de conejito color rosa._

_"Debí hacerle caso a mamá y traer un abrigo y un paraguas...pero es que tenía prisa!!"se repetía mentalmente la rubia_

_Tan ensimismada estaba en sus pensamientos que no notó que alguién venía en su misma dirección hasta que chocó con aquella persona, sintió que perdía el equilibrio e iba a caer cuando de pronto sintió dos fuertes brazos tomarla por la cintura, levantó la vista para agradecer a la persona que la había ayudado y se topó con dos grandes orbes azules que la miraban fijamente y que reconoció instantáneamente._

_Por un momento se quedó pérdida en aquellos ojos, pero cuando recordó a quienes le pertenecían su cuerpo saltó como un resorte y se separó de aquellos brazos. El pelinegro que hasta el momento se encontraba sumergido en aquel mar celeste, reaccionó al notar que la chica escapaba de sus brazos._

_**-Ahora los angéles se mezclan con los humanos- **dijo el pelinegro a la ves que una sonrisa sexy afloraba de sus labios, había recorado perfectamente su plan_

_**-Gracias Chiba-san pero ya le dije que me llamo Serena- **respondió la joven seriamente_

_**-Pero dime Darien me haces sentir viejo- **respondió el joven un poco desconcertado por la respuesta de la joven pero sin borrar su sonrisa, tratando de entablar conversación, no estaba dispuesto a rendirse tan fácilmente_

_**-Lo siento Chiba-san pero se me hace tarde, nos vemos luego y gracias nuevamente- **hizo una reverencia, se acomodó la mochila e inmediatamente se retiro, dejando trás de sí a un furioso pelinegro apretando los puños._

_La chica corría hasta tratar de perderse de la vista de aquel hombre y cuando al fín dobló la esquina se recostó sobre una pared tratando de reponerse de la carrera._

_**-"Ufff...por poco y me delato"- **se dijo así misma la rubia soltando un suspiro y cuando sintió que su respiración volvía a la normalidad, volvió a enrrumbar camino, pero en sus pensamientos solo estaban aquel chico de ojos azules y la razón que la obligaba a comportarse así con él._

**...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...FLASH BACK...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...**

_La rubia caminaba alegremente por las calles de Juban, tarareando una canción y llevando una pesada bolsa, estaba muy contenta, después de tanto tiempo de insistir, su papá por fín había accedido a dejarla trabajar y ella le pidió a su amigo de la infancia Andrew que le permitiera trabajar medio tiempo en el local de videojuegos donde él era el administrador._

_Y ahi estaba ella, en su cuarto día de trabajo, Setsuna la hermana de Andrew necesitaba ciertos ingredientes y ella muy amablemente se ofreció a comprarlos, ya estaba de regreso cuando estaba por doblar la esquina, divisó en la acera de en frente a su amiga Molly con un grupo de compañeras de la Escuela._

_**-Hey Molly!!- **Llamó la rubia alzando la mano_

_**-Serena!!!- **Respondió su amiga_

_La pelirroja se apresuró a cruzar la pista, para llegar al encuentro de su amiga. Molly al igual que Serena tenía 16 años y desde pequeñas habían estudiado juntas pero cuando entraron a la preparatoria se tuvieron que separar pues en su Escuela enseñaban especialidades Molly optó por el Diseño de Modas, en cambio Serena prefirió la medicina pero no por eso dejaron de ser amigas, pero ya no se veían como antes por la cantidad de ocupaciones de cada una._

_**-Molly!!!- **Recibió la rubia con un asfixiante abrazo_

_**-Serena amiga, me dejas sin aire- **dijo la pelirroja sofocada por el abrazo_

_**-Disculpa-** respondió avergonzada la rubia soltándo a su amiga_

**_-Quita esa cara y cuéntame que estas haciendo?- _**

_**-Adivina que???... mi papá por fín me dió permiso de trabajar- **comentaba entusiasta la rubia_

**_-Wao!!! eso si es novedad, con lo estricto que es tu padre-_**

_**- Si con eso de "Mientras yo tenga vida mi pequeñita no trabajará"- **Comentó Serena imitando la voz de su padre y ante esto las dos empezaron a reir_

_**-Y donde trabajas??- **curioseo Molly_

_**-En el Crow... tuve suerte de poder convencer a Drew- **_

_**-Oye Sere... y por que ahi?- **preguntó Molly con una mirada pícara_

_**-Bueno... tu sabes... tengo varias ventajas, queda cerca de mi casa, mis papas conocen a Andrew y puedo comer rico- **completó la rubia_

_**-Y no será una razón también, que podrás ver a ese chico que tanto te gusta?- **insinuo Molly_

_Ante estas palabras Serena no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pues era cierto, una de las razones que la empujaron a pedirle... mejor dicho rogarle a Andrew que le diera empleo fue ver a ese chico que según sabía frecuentaba mucho el Crow por ser amigo de Andrew, de prontó sintió una gran tristeza pues en esos días no lo había visto ni una sola ves._

_**-Él ya no va al Crow- **suspiró Serena_

_**-Pero Cómo?, no me dijiste que era muy amigo de Andrew?- **insistió la pelirroja_

**_-Sip, pero no lo he visto... pero cuéntame que estas haciendo?- _**

_**-Ibamos a la biblioteca a hacer un trabajo, a propósito... Chicas vengan!!!- **grito Molly haciendo señas a sus amigas_

_Las compañeras de Molly repondieron también con una seña y cuando cruzaron la calle, una de ellas tropezó con un joven alto de cabellera negra que había recién salido por la esquina contraria. El corazón de Serena empezó a latir fuertemente al identificar a aquel joven como el chico que le robaba el sueño._

_Vió como él tomó por la cintura a la chica para evitar que esta cayera de golpe al pavimento por el choque._

_**-Ten cuidado bonita-** el corazón de Serena se paralizó al escuchar esas palabras y más aún por el tono tan insinuador que utilizó además de una sonrisa misteriosa que hizo que la amiga de Molly se sonrojara en exceso **- no seas tonta-** completó y acto seguido se marchó de ahi dejando a la chica en el mismo lugar y a Serena con un gran coraje por dentro._

_Molly y ella se acercaron a las demás, que aún parecían estar petrificadas mirando en la dirección donde aquella figura masculina se perdió._

_**-Estas bien??- **preguntó Molly a la chica que aún permanecía en la misma posición desde hacía rato, la chica simplemente asintió_

_**-Que tipo más presumido!!- **chilló Molly, mientras una venita le sobresalía en la frente de la cólera, mientras Serena observaba aunque le costaba mucho dándole la razón a su amiga._

_**-Chiba-San siempre ha sido así- **dijo una de las chicas que recién había reaccionado_

_**-Eh??- **Serena parpadeó confundida_

_**-Darien Chiba, asi se llama aquel joven, dicen que es muy inteligente esta de interno en el Hospital Central, es muy popular pero él simplemente toma a las mujeres como un juego, dicen que ha roto muchos corazones..ayyy- **suspiró soñadora la muchacha, mientras Serena digería dificultosamente toda esa información_

_De pronto una ola de rabia la sacudio totalmente, rabia contra él por ser tan insensible de jugar con los sentimientos de los demás, pero sobretodo rabia contra ella misma por haber idealizado a un hombre "por segunda ves"... su puño se contrajo fuertemente._

_**-Molly, ya me voy... creo que ya me tardé demasiado, nos vemos chicas- **y emprendió la carrera hacia el Crow_

_**-Adios- **Escuchó a lo lejos_

**...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...END FLASH BACK...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...**

_Después de llegar al Crow se dirigió a la bodega a acomodar un par de cosas y cuando salió de ahí encontró a Andrew y mientras hablaba con él, pudo sentir una mirada clavada en ella y cuando volteó hacia el frente su más grande temor se hizo realidad, ahí estaba él con su hermosa mirada fija en ella, inmediatamente recordó las palabras de la amiga de Molly y aunque no lo quisiera creer, la duda existía. Fue en el momento en el que él le dijo preciosa y le sonrió de esa manera tan "pecualiar" tratando claramente de seducirla, que ella se convenció de que todo aquello era cierto._

_Él solo quería jugar con las mujeres pero ella no sería una más en su lista, ella ya había sufrido una ves y no tenía intensiones de volver a sufrir. Es por eso que trato de ignorarlo la mayor parte del tiempo, pero había veces en que no podía y un leve carmín se apoderaba de su rostro al tener su mirada clavada en ella._

_Hoy cuando estuvó en sus brazos estuvo a punto de caer bajo el embrujo de aquellos tentadores ojos, pero debía ser fuerte para ocultar sus sentimientos._

_Sin darse cuenta había llegado a la preparatoria, entró y en seguida fue directo a su salón, talves un poco de clases la hiciera olvidar todas aquellas cosas._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Sentado en un escritorio, ataviado con una bata blanca en uno de los consultorios del prestigioso Hospital Central, tomando una tasa de Café y pensando en el encuentro que tuvo aquella mañana encontramos al interno de Médicina Darien Chiba, aún no le encontraba explicación a la falta de interes que mostraba aquella muchacha frente a él._

_Al principio pensó que se estaría haciendo la difícil, pero después de la actitud de hoy pareciera que la rubia estuviera huyendo de él... pero por qué??... y por más que tratara no encontraba una razón lógica que lo convenciera del todo._

_Dejó su humeante tasa sobre el escritorio, se levantó y camino hasta la ventana donde se puso a contemplar el paisaje, la lluvia ya había cesado y ahora el cielo mostraba una capa de un color celeste profundo... una sonrisa involuntaria emergió de sus labios... celeste como los ojos de aquella chiquilla... sacudió la cabeza fuertemente y se reprendió por aquel último pensamiento._

_Estaba a punto de sumergirse nuevamente es sus pensamientos cuando el sonido de la puerta lo interrumpió._

_**-Adelante- **dijo con voz seca como ya era su costumbre_

_Por el umbral de la puerta apareció una hermosa mujer de unos 23 años, de cabellera aguamarina y con exelente porte y elegancia, vestida con una bata blanca._

_**-Haber cuando contratas una nueva secretaria por que no pienso venir a pasarte la voz cada ves que te busquen- **dijo aquella mujer_

_**-Ya lo sé Michiru- **respondió el joven_

_Michiru Kahio era una compañera de la Universidad y aunque al principio trató de jugar con ella, luego tuvo que desistir de sus intenciones ya que se enteró que era novia de Haruka Tenoh uno de sus mejores amigos y por eso la respeta._

_**-Deberías de dejar de acostarte con tus secretarias y luego mandarlas por el caño, ya van 6 en este mes- **dijo la mujer_

_**-No eran buenas secretarias- **respondió simplemente el joven volviendo a tomar asiento en su silla_

**_-Y cómo lo puedes saber... si apenas trabajan para ti menos de una semana?-_**

_**-Por eso mismo... por que una buena secretaria no se acostaría con su jefe en menos de una semana- **Contestó burlón_

_La mujer dejo escapar un suspiró de frustración. Darien podía ser un gran médico pero en la cuestión sentimental todo cambiaba, le gustaba jugar con las mujeres por que según él las odiaba y no perdía el tiempo para tener sexo con cualquier mujer bonita pero solo las usaba por un día... ella creía que esto se debía a que él no quería encariñarse con ninguna... siempre que le preguntaba por qué lo hacía, él simplemente se limitaba a decir que tenía sus razones._

_**-Bueno sólo venía a decirte que tu hermano está aquí- **explicó la mujer_

**_-Hazlo pasar porfavor Michiru-_**

_**-Enseguida "jefe"- **dijo con sarcasmo y se dirijió hacia la salida_

_Después de breves segundos dónde Darien se dedicó a observar su interesante tasa de cafe, ingresó al consultorio un jovencito de cabellos platinados y unos hermosos ojos caoba._

_**-Hola Dari!!!- **Dijo el chico con una hermosa sonrisa_

_**-Te he dicho que no me digas asi, Helios- **gruñó Darien_

_**-jajaja...es que no puedo evitarlo, pones una cara tan graciosa cuando te enojas hermanito- **reía jovialmente mientras se acercaba a sentarse en la silla que estaba frente al escritorio de su hermano_

_Asi era él Helios chiba, a sus 18 años era el vivo retrato de su padre Mamoru Chiba tanto físicamente como en el carácter jovial y bondadoso, todo lo contrario a Darien que había heredado el carácter áspero y gruñon de su madre. _

_La madre de ellos los abandonó cuando Helios nació y Darien tenía 2 años, pero su padre se hizo cargo de ellos hasta que murió cuando Darien tenía 14 y Helios 12. Fueron llevados a un horfanato donde vivieron hasta que Darien cumplió la mayoria de edad y pidió la custodia de Helios y aunque en un principio se la negaron, luego accedieron pues Darien era un chico muy responsable, cuando tenía tan sólo 16 años ya había obtenido una beca para una Univerisdad privada por su gran intelécto y a los 18 ya tenía un trabajo estable lo cual lo proveía de una buena solvencia económica._

_**-Que quieres???- **interrogó asperamente_

_**-Valla que directo hermanito, ni siquiera me preguntas como estoy- **respondió burlón _

_**-Helios- **empezó tratando de no peder la paciencia **-te veo todos los días en la casa, desde que me levanto y supongo que en- **miro su reloj impaciente **- 2 horas, no te ha de haber pasado nada, sobretodo por la sorna que utilizas para exasperarme- **concluyó el pelinegro pasándose una mano por el cabello en señal de desesperación_

_**-Pues te equivocas hermanito...soy el hombre más feliz del mundo!!!- **exclamaba feliz Helios_

_**- Y dices que viniste hasta aca sólo para decirme algo que ya sabía con tan sólo ver todos los días tu cara de payaso- **espetó enojado Darien_

_**-Me acabas de romper el corazón- **respondió Helios dramatizando_

**_-Mira Helios no estoy de humor-_**

_**-Ja..que novedad!!- **respondió sarcástico **-pero bueno lo que venía a decirte es que por fín tengo novia- **dijo sonriente_

**_-Valla eso si que es nuevo...y dime quién es esa, para hacerle llegar mi mas sentido pésame o te los doy a ti??-_**

_**-Que gracioso hermanito- **dijo Helios **-Tú dices eso por tu absurdo resentimiento por las mujeres... vamos Darien supéralo como yo lo superé- **completo comprensivamente_

**_-Ya hemos hablado muchas veces de eso y ya te dije lo que pienso...haber veamos...supongo que debo preguntar cómo es???-_**

_**-Pues es la mujer mas maravillosa del mundo, es una compañera de la universidad, tiene el cabello rosa y los ojos más lindos del mundo..parecen dos rubies, es perfecta, hermosa, carismática, bondadoza e inteligente- **complemento con aire soñador_

**_-No lo creo, pero en fín como se llama la susodicha??-_**

**_-Chibiusa Yamashiro_**

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

_En el Campus de la Universidad Shijuo una chica de cabellos rosa, muy buena figura y ojos carmesí se encontraba recostada en una banca en el campus leyendo un libro sobre Arquitéctura Medieval. Pero su mente se encontraba muy lejos de ahí, exactamente con un chico peliplateado que le quitaba el sueño._

_Chibiusa tenía 20 años y estudiaba Arquitéctura que siempre había sido su pasión , desde que sus padres murieron hacía ya dos años en un accidente automovilístico cayó en la depresión de la cual no hubiera podido salir sin la ayuda de sus tíos y sus primas, ellos la habían sido su apoyo permanente y la habían ayudado a salir del hoyo en el que se había hundido, y a la ves ella los ayudó apoyando a una de sus prima quien en esos momentos pasaba por un momento de depresión similar. Ahora ella vivía en la casa de ellos y ellos la trataban como una hija más a pesar de tener dos hermosas hijas y eso era algo que Chibiusa agradecía inmensamente. _

_Nuevamente a sus pensamientos acudió aquella persona especial. Helios Chiba, a pesar de ser menor que ella, era un chico tan dulce y agradable, desde la primera ves que lo vió supo que sería alguien muy importante en su vida. Tan ensímismada estaba en sus pensamientos que **notó** que alguién se le había acercado, sólo lo notó cuando esa persona tocó su hombro._

_**-Ayy..Lita me asustaste- **exclamo la pelirrosada dejando a un lado el libro_

_**-Otra ves pensando en tu principe azul- **dijo la otra muchacha _

_**-Si- **suspiró Chibiusa mientras un ligero carmin cubria su rostro_

_**-Que más quisiera yo, que tener un príncipe azul- **suspiró la joven llamada Lita_

_Lita Kino de 20 años, estatura alta, cabellera castaña y ojos esmeralda, estudiaba Administración de empresas aunque su pasión era la cocina, era la mejor amiga de Chibiusa._

**_-Ya lo encontrarás Lita, tenlo por seguro-_**

**_-Eso dices tú..pero yo...no sé-_**

**_-Vas a ver que cuando menos te lo esperes aparece, te fe Lita...además aún no está nada dicho, Helios me dijo que a lo mejor su hermano no está de acuerdo y con la famita que tiene por aca tengo miedo de que no me acepte-_**

**_-Quien está contigo es Helios no su hermano, así que no te preocupes-_**

**_-Lo sé pero lo amo tanto que tengo miedo-_**

**_-jajaja...quien diría que el chico que robara el corazón de la "inalcansable" Chibiusa Yamashiro sería nada más y nada menos que Helios Chiba su eterno rival..jajaja-_**

_**-Rival???- **preguntó desconcertada_

**_-Ay por Dios dicen que el amor vuelve tontas a las personas pero esto es el colmo, no te acuerdas de como tú y tu "amorcito" competían siempre por las notas y lo mal que se llevaban aunque en el fondo se agradaban-_**

_**-Es cierto ya hasta lo había olvidado, cuando lo ví por primera ves me impresionó mucho y eso me asustó es por eso que trataba de que me cayera mal- **dijo Chibiusa mirando el cielo como sí tratara de evocar aquellos tiempos_

_**-Hey Julieta despierta!!- **El grito de Lita la hizo volver a tierra_

_**-Que pasa?- **preguntó asustada_

**_-Acaso no tienes clases??-_**

**_-Si, pero a las 11 todavía-_**

_**-Y que hora crees que son??- **Chibiusa miro el reloj_

_**-Las 11 pero como se me paso a hora, adios Lita- **y sin dar tiempo a más salio corriendo de ahí dejando un rastro de polvo_

_Lita observaba todo con una enorme gota en la cabeza, "muchas cosas nunca cambian" se dijo a sí mima y con un suspiro enrrumbo hacia su salón de clases, era hora de estudiar un poco._

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

_Después de un agobiante día de clases, nada mejor que descansar un momento bajo la sombra de un gran árbol de Cerezo se decía a sí misma Serena, quien junto a su compañera Amy Mizuno, una linda peliazul que también estaba en la especialidad de Médicina._

_**-Ayyyy podría pasarme aquí toda la vida- **exclamó la rubia_

_**-Serena, recuerda que mañana tenemos examen de Biología y no podemos reprobar- **decía la peliazul mientras ojeaba unos cuantos apuntes_

**_-Pero si tú eres la más inteligente de seguro apruebas o es que quizás tienes algún otro interés en aprobar??-_**

_**-No-se-de-que-hablas- **tartamudeó nerviosamente la peliazul a la ves que su rostro parecía un semáforo en alto_

_**-No lo sé dime tú... no será que quieres quedar bien con cierto profesor de Biología que su nombre empieza con Taiki y termina en Kou- **dijo la rubia pícaramente_

_La peliazul sudaba frío, desde hacía tiempo estaba perdidamente enamorada de su maestro de Biología el Profesor Taiki Kou y pensó que nadie se había dado cuenta, estaba a punto de confesar cuando una vos chillona se escucho llamandolas a lo lejos._

_**-Serena!!!, Amy!!!- **gritaba una rubia de ojos azules con el cabello amarrado en una media coleta mientras arrastraba del brazo a una pelinegra_

_**-Mina no grites y menos en mi oído- **se quejaba la pelinegra_

_**-Cállate Rey, no fastidies- **respondió la rubia y__ si ambas se acercaron a Serena y Amy_

_**-Hola chicas!- **saludó la amable peliazul_

_**-Hola Amy, hola Cabeza de Chorlito- **saludo la pelinegra_

_**-Tu siempre tan amable Rey- **respondió Serena_

_Rey Hino tenía 16 años, una linda cabellera negra y unos preciosos ojos violetas, llevaba la especialidad de Arte, es por esto que sólo llevaba ciertas clases junto a Amy y Serena_

_**-Y tú Sere, no saludas a tu hermana favorita- **dijo la rubia recién llegada_

**_-Si, claro, una hermana que se fue a clases y me dejó dormida-_**

_**-Pero Sere, tu sabes que cuando duermes no hay quien te levante y yo tenía exposición, verdad Rey?- **_

_**-Me consta cabeza de chorlito- **_

_**-Ya ves, además tu y yo sabemos que no puedes estar mucho tiempo enojada con tu melliza favorita- **insistió la rubia_

**_-Mina, eres mi única melliza-_**

_Aquella otra rubia, era Mina Tsukino melliza de Serena, guardaban cierto parecido físico y también de carácter, aunque se podría decir que Serena era más madura y centrada que Mina para muchas cosas y Mina más alegre y desinhibida para otras. Mina estudia al igual que Rey Arte pues sueña conser una gran cantante, modelo y actriz._

_**-Vamos al Crow chicas, así podre ver a Andrew-kun- **decía Mina con los ojos de corazoncito_

_**-Si- **dijeron al unisono la pelinegra y la peliazul_

_**-Tu no vas Serena?- **preguntó Amy al ver que Serena no dijo nada_

_**-Eh... si- **asintió y las cuatro enrrumbaron al Crow Center_

_En el camino Serena pensaba en lo difícil que sería actuar frente a Darien, ahora que de seguro iría más seguido al Crow sólo para hacer que caíga en sus encantos._

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Tomates??? o huevos podridos???

Disculpen, sé que a muchas talves este capítulo no se les haga de lo más interesante, pero era necesario, repito, era NECESARIO que se supieran estas cosas, tanto para explicar algunas cosas como para provocar cosas que se descencadenarán más adelante. Espero no defraudar a nadie por que la verdad eso me apenaría mucho.

Con respecto a la historia, ya van apareciendo más personajes, como ven hay Chibiusa x Helios y Haruka x Michiru para los fans de estas parejas, espero que en sus reviews me digan que otras parejas quieren y yo encantada de hacerles un huequito en este fanfic; hasta ahora las cosas parecen sencillas pero más adelante se van a ir complicando. En este capítulo se aclara por que Sere no le dió bolilla al tontuelo de Darien y si es que captaron también por que Darien odia a las mujeres..claro que ahí no acaba la cosa aún falta algo más.

**-Usakosuyi :** Amiga gracias por lo de preciosa, aunque si me conocieras verías que no te equivocas jajaja (mentira), gracias por darme la suerte con tu review, recibí muchos (no serás adivina??)...y sí ya deje a valeciente la verdad es que no era mi tipo..jejeje..besitos y espero que me sigas apoyando.

**-Pinkymex :** Hijita mia!!!...gracias por tu apoyo y no te despegues por que en el próximo capítulo prometo poner mucho pero mucho más seductor a nuestro Mamo-chan..Cuidate mucho, te kiero linda

**-Baby suhe :** Interesante???...pues imaginate que se va a poner todavia más interesante así que no dejes de leer, cuidate, hasta la próxima.

**-Karen-SM :** Gracias por lo de fabulosa, espero que sigas pensando igual ahora, porfavor espero tener nuevamente tus comentarios, cuidate, un besito.

**-Jaz021 : **Agradesco tu apoyo y ya ves que no tarde.. espero me sigas apoyando con tu valioso aporte de review, nos vemos

**-Silene-luna : **Espero que siga siendo de tu agrado y gracias por tomarte la molestia de escribir, un beso

**-Sara Haskell : **Ojalá no te defraude con este capitulo y siga teniendo tu apoyo que para mi es muy importante, hasta la próxima.

**-Celia-Chiba : **Celi-chann!!! me alegra que te haya gustado!!!..pero bueno mini, mini ya no es!!!..sucede que mi pc de la chistorra ¬¬ explotó y pues se llevo tu minific con el (mis más sinceras condolencias) pero a cambio te dediqué un fic completito para tí solita. Lo de Miguel era su obligación!!..na..que va mi Micky-kun es un sol n.n y siempre le gusta ayudarme. Ayyyy siiii prestame al Doctor Chiba hasta que me sienta mejor (no sé por que me late que esta enfermedad me durará mucho pero muuuucho tiempo). Con respecto a lo de mi Editor pues tuve una pequeña discución con él, pero ojalá esto le sirva de lección para que sepa que soy una escritora y no su juguete...bueno Celi...nos vemos...te me cuidas..besitos

**-Acron : **Pues asi como ves, este fic puede parecer divertido pero también tendra su parte dramática, como todo en la vida creo..nos vemos..y espero seguir recibiendo tu apoyo

**- Beatriz Ventura : **Gracias por tus comentarios, me hacen muy feliz, espero que sigas al pendiente por que se vienen más sorpresas, un besito

**- Alejandra n :** Pues si ya era hora de que Darien sea quién sufra, porque a pesar de que Darien le guste a Sere, ella no piensa admitirlo..jeje..nos vemos, besos

**- Evelyn :** Gracias y espero seguir teniendo tu apoyo

**- Isabel :** Para mi es un gran logro que califiquen mi fanfic como bueno, gracias por tus palabras, nos vemos

**- Eva :** Pues si, ya va siendo hora que a Darien Chiba le administren un poco de ubicaína..jejeje..cuidate

**- ****3Rill** : Pues como tú dijiste el prólogo sólo fue una breve síntesis, el argumento se va a poner más interesante conforme se vallan desarrollando los capítulos, espero que lo sigas leyendo y te sigas gustando..Gracias y besos

**- Ydiel :** Gracias, me siento muy contenta que escritoras con más experiencia que yo, me den ánimos, eso me alienta mucho, espero sigas al pendiente y te preometo que no tardaré..besitos

**- Vampire Princess Miyu :** Siii!!!, no te equivocaste, Armando Chiba recibirá muchas calabazas y muchos más dolores de cabeza aún..nos vemos, cuidate!!!

**- Lorena :** Romance te aseguro que habrá mucho y lo del lemon he estado barajando la idea y me parece que más adelante se podrá efectuar, aún falta mucho pan por rebanar, asi que espero que no te despegues..besos

**- AngieBloom : **Pues mi nombre es Laura pero todos me dicen Lams o Lamsi o como quieras..Gracias por lo de niña me encanta que me digan así, se ve que eres una persona super cariñosa, gracias infinitas por tu review y espero que lo sigas leyendo y no decepcionarte..besitos y abrazos

**- Dianapotter : **Pues sí, ese problema tiene un tráz fondo que tiene años de años, ojala me sigas apoyando, cuidate

**- Tiffani : **En serio???..tendré que ver esa película, que bueno que te haya gustado y ojalá y te siga gustando, besos

Ufff...termine??...no me digan que me olvide de alguien, yo espero que no y si es así prometo reivindicarme en el próximo capítulo, de verdad espero no defraudar a nadie, sigo con un poco de miedito después de aquella ofensa que me hicieron pero yo sé que ustedes mis niñas lindas me apoyarán y si hay algo que les disgusta me lo harán saber para poder mejorar... Se despide

Con cariño

Lamsi-chan


	3. La excepción confirma la regla

**Notas Iniciales:**

Mis niñas Adoradas!!!

Mil disculpas por la tardanza, pero ya estoy aquí, con ustedes "El arma Letal" (Cortesía de Pandita): Lamsi-chan!!!

Estoy muy contenta por la designación de las Nuevas Maravillas del Mundo, por que mi querido Machu Picchu ganó!!!! y además me nombraron la Octava Maravilla del mundo (en mis sueños) jajajajja...na..en serio que me dió mucho gusto en especial por los países latinoamericanos.

INFINITAS gracias por sus reviews, no sé que haría sin ustedes, de verás...Pásenme el clinex!!!

Espero seguir teniendo su apoyo, que es muy importante para mi...sin más los dejo!!

**¿Disclaimer?**

Es así, ne?..bueno si no es así discúlpenme es la primera ves que hago esto y por consejo de mi sobrinita Cami ...que iba a decir??..ah..ya me acorde...los personajes de este fanfic no me pertenecen a excepción de uno que otro colado...los personajes le pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, pero algún día la conoceré y le pediré que me los regale o al menos a Darien

* * *

_"Las excepciones siempre existen_

_lo difícil es encontrarlas"_

**Todas, excepto...tú**

**_Capítulo II_**

_**La excepción confirma la regla**_

_Una nueva mañana en Juban y c__omo era ya costumbre las hermanas Tsukino que no se carácterizaban precisamente por su puntualidad, se habían levantado tarde así que tuvieron que hacer una carrera de más de 100 metros planos para llegar temprano a estudiar, además de sortear ciertos obstáculos es decir personas de por medio._

_Cuando al fín habían llegado a su destino "La Preparatoria" cada una salió disparada hacia su salón de clases. Serena llegó tres micro-segundos antes de que la profesora cruze el umbral de la puerta, así que creyó tener suerte, pero que equivocada estaba pues la profesora Tomoe muy conocida en esa facultad por ser la mejor profesora de lenguaje médico decidió que era momento de evaluar las capacidades de su alumnado así que no encontró mejor forma de hacerlo que aplicado un exámen, pero como para variar esta era una de las materias más "fáciles" (Si como no ¬¬)... pues ya sabrán como la habrá pasado la joven rubia._

_Cuando por fín habían terminado las clases, como ya era clásico Serena se encontraba sentada bajo su árbol favorito, como ya se le había hecho costumbre pero esta vez se encontraba sola pues hoy era el día en el que su amiga peliazul tomaba clases particulares con el profesor Kou, a las cuales porsupuesto nunca pero nunca faltaba._

_Serena se encontraba apoyada en el tronco del árbol, con los ojos cerrados, pensándo nada más y nada menos que en el pelinegro que le robaba el sueño, y es que no lo había visto en dos días exactamente desde que se chocó con él esa mañana , no se había aparecido por el Crow... eso por un lado la tranquilizaba puesto que no sabía si iba a poder seguir fingiendo que no le interesaba, pero por otro lado la inquietaba mucho pues aquel día ella fue excesivamente cortante... o eso era lo que ella pensaba._

_**-Hey cabeza de chorlito, como que hoy andas más en las nuebes que de costumbre- **pero sus pensamientos no duraron mucho, pues su amiga Rey de un grito la hizo "literalmente" saltar de su sitio._

_**-Tú como siempre la amabilidad en persona verdad Rey???- **espetó la rubia con una mano en el pecho al borde del colapso_

_**-Es que Serenita linda no despertabas - **por atrás de ella salió la otra melliza Tsukino_

**_-Si, si es lo que siempre dicen, pero la verdad es que Rey disfruta molestándome- _**

_**-Para que negarlo- **contestó con sorna la aludida_

_**-Chicas, ya supieron que nos mandarán a hacer prácticas- **anunció emocionada Mina_

_**-Eh??- **_

_**-Valla, ustedes si que estan desconectadas de este mundo, pues ayer me encontré con Molly en la biblioteca y me dijo que a partir de la próxima semana iremos a diferentes lugares para prácticar nuestros conocimientos, no es genial??- **preguntó uniéndo sus manos en el pecho y con los ojitos de estrellitas_

_**-No lo puedo creer!!!- **exclamo Rey_

_**-Si la verdad es que es increíble que vayan a hacer eso, es la primera ves que sucede en la historia de la prestigiosa Preparatoria Juban- **explicó Mina_

**_-No me refería a eso, tonta-_**

_**-Entonces???- **preguntó curiosa_

_**-A que tu hayas ido a una bibliotéca- **respondió la pelinegra guiñándole un ojo_

_**-Estoy empezando a creer que lo que dice Serena es cierto, disfrutas molestándonos- **explicó la rubia abrazando a su hermana_

_**-Te lo dije- **apoyó Serena_

_**-Es que no hay nada más divertido que molestar a las hermanas cabeza de chorlito- **dijo sacándoles la lengua y echando a correr_

_**-Oye!!!- **reclamaron las rubias y empezaron la persecución entre risas y bromas_

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

_No sabía por que pero siempre que estaba con él, toda su compostura se perdía, empezaba a tartamudear y sus pies se derretían como si fueran gelatina, su cara se teñía de un rojo intenso y él solo se limitaba a sonreir tiernamente. Se maldecía interirormente por tener esas reacciones ante él, pero no podía evitarlo._

_Nunca tuvo el apoyo de su padre, su madre sola la sacó adelante y es por eso que no estaba familiarizada con la presencia masculina y menos si ésta presencia masculina era tan intensa como la de "él"_

_**-Entiende Señorita Mizuno?- **y ahí estaba otra ves, esa bendita voz que le aceleraba los latidos del corazón_

_**-Er..Si Profesor- **dijo la peliazul no del todo convencida pues desde que entraron a la bibliotéca no se había podido consentrar._

_Siempre era así, todos los jueves eran los días más felices de su vida pues el profesor Kou...Taiki Kou le dictaba clases particulares, no porque las necesitaba si no por que era la alumana con mayor potencial, esto según el punto de vista de él claro, y amablemente se ofreció a darle un curso de adelanto, que ella no dudo dos veces en aceptar._

_Taiki Kou tenía 22 años, era alto, de cabellos castaños y unos grandes ojos color café, hace un año se graduo en Génetica con honores en la Universidad Shijuo e ingresó a ejercer la docencia en la preparatoria Juban pues su padre es uno de los dueños de la misma._

_Y ahí estaban hace una hora, sentados en la mesa numero 3 de la bibliotéca central de Juban como era costumbre, con los mismos libros de siempre y repasándo las clases como siempre... en resúmen... la misma rutina de todos los jueves y eso es lo que precisamente empezaba a frustrar a la peliazul, pues en sus "locos sueños de amor" como ella solía llamarlos, aunque de locos no tenían nada, se imaginaba que su profesor tenía algún interés en ella pero día a día se convencía de que eso era un sueño nada más, suspiró con cansancio y volvió su mirada al libro que sostenía el profesor y a poner atención en la explicación que éste con tanto ahínco se esforzaba en hacerle entender_

_**-Nunca sucederá- **susurró pero no lo suficientemente bajo como para que su profesor no la escuchara_

_**-Qué es lo que nunca sucederá Mizuno-san???- **preguntó curioso el profesor soltando el lapicero que tenía en la mano y enderezándose en el asiento_

_**-Eh..no..nada- **y ahí estaba otra ves temblando como un flan y con sus mejillas ardiendo_

_**-Mizuno-san la noto muy distraída el día de hoy, digame tiene algún problema que no la deja consentrarse??- **preguntó el joven maestro sin disimular su tono de preocupación_

_**-Eh..no..no me pasa nada, Kou-sama- **dijo nerviosa la peliazul_

_**-Por que no empezamos por dejar de ser tan formales, llámame Taiki y yo te diré Amy de acuerdo???- **preguntó espectánte el castaño_

_**-Usted cree que eso este bien... digo yo soy su alumna- **por primera ves la peliazul tenía ganas de cachetearse por decir eso_

_**-No, yo creo..que estaría bien, digo..no estamos en la preparatoria así que se podría decir que somos amigos- **conforme iba hablando las mejillas del profesor se teñían de rojo pero la peliazul no lo notó, pues estaba nuevamente sumergida en sus "locos sueños de amor" **-disculpeme si la incomodé- **dijo el maestro sumamente apenado interpretando el silencio de la peliazul como una negativa y haciendo que esta despertara_

_**-Noo- **gritó inconcientemente parándose bruscamente de su asiento ganándose una llamada de atención de los concurrentes a la biblióteca trás lo cual vemos a una avergonzadísima Amy tomando asiento, con las mejillas de un color rojo intenso **-Quiero..decir..que me parece bien Ta..Taiki- **agregó en un tono más bajo, ganándose una sonrisa sincera de su maestro_

_**-Entonces dime Amy, luego de salir de aquí te gustaría ir a comer algo???- **preguntó amablemente el maestro_

_La tímida Amy solo consiguió asnetir torpemente, mientras su mente volaba lejos de ahí y el maestro seguía explicando sin mucho éxito los factores genéticos del ser humano._

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

_Darien Chiba caminaba por los pasillos del hospital, tenía un semblante cansado, llevaba dos días de guardia pues su colega y amigo Seiya Kou había pedido intercambiar turnos, por lo cual casi no había dormido y estaba de pésimo humor. En realidad lo que más le afectaba era no haber podido ir al Crow y por lo tanto no haber asechado a su "presa" como la había nombrado._

_El día de hoy por fín podría salir, lo primero que haría sería darse un baño, tomar una pequeña siesta y luego ir preparando camino con su "dulce" víctima. Estos días en los que no la vió tuvo el tiempo suficiente para trazar un nuevo plan... el "plan seducción" ya que sus únicos intentos de acercamiento fueron un fiasco._

_Y lo que empezó como un juego ahora era todo un plan muy bien constituído, tenía la plena seguridad de que NADA le podía salir mal. _

_Llego hasta su destino, la Sala de descanso de Médicos e Internos, lo único que quería era agarrar sus cosas y marcharse, asi que abrió la puerta con sumo cuidado previendo que pudiera haber alguién descansando, pero cuando se dió cuenta de quienes estaban ahí quizo dar vuelta por donde había venido..._

_**-Hola Dar amigo!!!- **demasiado tarde el rubio y su novia ya lo habían visto_

_**-Hola Michiru, Hola Haruka y ese milagro pensé que te habías perdido en una de tus carreras- **le dijo mientras se acercaba y tomaba asiento en un pequeño mueble ubicado frente al de ellos_

_**-Ya quisieras- **contestó el rubio_

_Ese rubio, era nada más y nada menos que Haruka Tenoh un rubio ojiverde de 21 años uno de los mejores amigos de Darien cuya pasión eran las carreras de autos, aunque estudiara administración solo para cumplir elúltimo deseo de su padre antes de morir._

**_-Hablando en serio, no te había visto desde hace 2 meses-_**

_**-Pues tu sabes, arreglando un par de cosillas, además viaje a ver a mamá- **al decir esto último su mirada cambió y se tornó sombría, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para nadie_

_**-No me digas que otra ves hubo problemas- **preguntó preocupado el pelinegro_

_**-No, nada, sólo que mi "hermanito" vendrá a estudiar aca a joderme la vida- **comentó el rubio con sarcasmo_

**_-Ah..ya veo- _**

_**-No sé por que hablas así Haruka, es tu hermano- **llamó la atención su novia_

**_-corrección preciosa "medio hermano" y ni él mismo se soporta-_**

_**-valla famita que le haces- **silvo el pelinegro_

**_-es casi, casi tan insoportable como tú mi querido Darien-_**

_**-Haruka!!- **se ganó un codazo en el estómago por parte de su novia_

**_-Déjalo Michiru yo sé que igual me quiere- _**

**_-Oh..si..no te imaginas cuanto-_**

_**-Hombres!!!..con ustedes no se puede- **dijo la aguamarina poniéndose de pie_

_**-pero tampoco puedes vivir sin nosotros- **replicó Haruka_

_**-Apuestas???- **dijo Michiru_

_**-Vale, vale ya!!!- **se rindió Haruka **-ven preciosa- **le extendió la mano para que vuelva a tomar asiento a su lado_

_**-Pues fijate que los dejo solos un rato, voy a ver a un paciente- **y salió dejándo a los dos amigos solos_

_**-Ya lo sabe??- **preguntó el pelinegro_

**_-Aún no y no sé como decirle-_**

**_-Pues a ver si te apuras por lo que me has contado tu hermanito no te quiere mucho y no creo que te guarde el secreto-_**

_**-Lo sé y por eso viaje para evitar que venga , pero tú sabes que mi mamá no puede hacer nada ese sujeto la domina- **dijo el rubio con mucho resentimiento apretando los puños fuertemente_

**_-Aún sigue con él??-_**

**_-Tú sabes lo mismo de siempre, ella dice que lo ama y que no lo puede dejar, la misma mierda de siempre, aunque yo sé que mi hermanito no es del todo malo es sólo que también se deja manipular y ahora lo manda para aca para "mantenerme vigilado"-_**

**_-Me imagino-_**

**_-Puff...cambiándo de tema cómo esta Kakyu??-_**

_**-Kakyu??, quién es ella??- **preguntó extrañado el ojiazul_

_**-jajajaja...por lo visto tú tampoco cambias- **dijo el rubio volviéndo a su jovial estado de ánimo y recibiendo por respuesta un cojín lanzado por el pelinegro_

**_-No le veo la gracia...quién es Kakyu??-_**

**_-La pelirroja habladora con la que te metiste la última ves que te vi en la carrera-_**

_**-Ah..esa- **dijo con tono despectivo **-tardé un buen tiempo en quitármela de encima-**_

**_-Ayyy Dar algún día cambiarás, deberías superarlo y voltear la página-_**

**_-Ya, ya, ya no empíezes con la misma joda de siempre, estoy harto de que tú, Andrew y mi hermano me reciten la Biblia cada ves que me vean-_**

**_-Yo no te recito la Biblia, simplemente te doy mi opinión-_**

**_-Pues ahorratela-_**

**_-Ya, calmada fiera, cambiando de tema cómo esta Drew??-_**

**_-Bien- _**

**_-Valla estamos cortantes- _**

_**-No fastidies, estoy muy cansado- **dijo recostándo su cabeza en el respaldo del mueble_

**_-Uyy que genio!!, te hace falta una mujer-_**

**_-A mi nunca me hicieron, hacen o harán falta las mujeres, además si yo quiero una la tengo tú sabes-_**

**_-Y por qué no haces eso??, talves te mejore el carácter-_**

**_-Por que la que yo quiero se está haciendo la difícil, pero yo sé que caerá-_**

**_-Valla, valla eso si que es novedad, no me digas que hay una mujer que no le hace caso al "irresistible Darien Chiba" por que no te lo creo-_**

**_-Se esta haciendo la difícil pero más tarde que temprano caerá-_**

**_-Y haber dime...de quién se trata??-_**

**_-Es una amiga de Andrew, se llama Serena y tiene 16 años-_**

_**-Wow...hasta pederasta te has vuelto- **bromeo Haruka y se hizo acreedor de otro cojinazo_

**_-Cállate-_**

**_-Piensas verla hoy?-_**

**_-Pues iré en la tarde-_**

**_-Iré contigo, quiero conocer a la martir que te rechazó-_**

_Cuando Darien estaba por contestar fueron interrumpidos por Michiru quién volvía a entrar a la sala_

**_-Terminaron???-_**

**_-si preciosa-_**

_**-Bueno yo los dejo- **Darien se quitó la larga bata blanca caminó hasta un enorme casillero lo abrió dejó su bata y sacó una mochila_

_**-Entonces paso por ti en la tarde- **más que una pregunta fué una afirmación_

_**-Adios Michiru, adios Haruka- **y en seguida salió de la sala y posteriormente del hospital con rumbo a su departamento._

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_Una hermosa pareja de jovenes caminaba de la mano por el parque, ambos tenían ese brillo especial en los ojos que sólo poseen dos jovenes que se aman verdaderamente._

_**-Helios, hablaste con tu hermano??- **preguntó la muchacha_

_Ante tal pregunta el joven Helios tan solo asintió vagamente, ignorando por completo la mirada espectánte y desesperada de su novia._

_**-Y???- **preguntó al bordé del colapso pues la incertidumbre la estaba matando_

**_-Y..nada..te dije él no se mete en mis cosas-_**

_**-Nada??..ni siquiera te preguntó por mi??- **la muchacha tiró de la mano del joven para sentarse en una banca del parque frente a frente_

**_-Mi hermano no es de esas personas, además yo te conté que esto pasaría, no sé por que te sigue inquietando-_**

_**-Me inquieta Helios- **Con ambas manos tomó delicadamente el rostro de su novio **-Por que te amo y no quiero que nada nos separe- **habló sinceramente_

_**-Lo sé muñequita y no te preocupes, nadie nos va a separar- **acto seguido rodeo con sus protectores brazos la cintura de su amada y la atrajo a él en un tierno y significativo abrazo, aunque en su mente se sentía mal por tener que mentirle a su novia y no decirle la verdad de lo que le dijo su hermano el día en que hablaron ..._

**...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...FLASH BACK...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...**

_Dos apuestos jovenes, un guapísimo pelinegro y un lindo peliplateado se encontraban conversando en uno de los consultorios de un hospital._

**_-en fín como se llama la susodicha??-_**

**_-Chibiusa Yamashiro- _**

_**-Valla con el nombresito- **dijo Darien mientras se llevaba su humeante taza de café a la boca_

_**-De verdad Darien, ella es el amor de mi vida, nunca había estado tan enamorado...me quiero casar- **exclamó feliz Helios, haciendo que Darien devolviera lo que había tomado_

_**-Tú estas loco- **dijo Darien limpiándose la boca con una servilleta_

**_-Loco de amor hermanito-_**

_**-Mira Helios voy a ser bien claro contigo- **dijo Darien poniéndose de pie y dispuesto a poner los puntos sobre las ies **-Si quieres jugar con esa chiquilla..hazlo, si quieres acostarte con ella..hazlo pero escucha bien, yo NUNCA voy a permitir que llegues a algo serio con ella, ENTENDISTE???-**_

_**-Mira Darien, el hecho de que tú solo juegues con las mujeres y que las cambies cada dos por tres no quiere decir que yo haga lo mismo...si tú quieres seguir generalizando a todas las mujeres por lo que hizo mamá es tu asunto pero a mi no me metas ok???, yo amo a Chibiusa y ni TU, ni NADIE va a poder separarme de ella- **Respondió Helios dejándo de lado la postura relajada que siempre lo caracterizaba, apoyándose en el escritorio de su hermano_

_**-No me retes Helios, no me retes- **aclaró el pelinegro a su hermano_

_**-No te reto solo te aviso- **y acto seguido salió del consultorio como alma que lleva el diablo_

**...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...END FLASH BACK...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...**

_Desde aquel día no había vuelto a hablar con su hermano del tema y trataba de evitarlo el mayor tiempo posible, es por eso que había optado por ir a dormir a casa de su amigo Zafiro._

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_Serena y Mina se dirijían al Crow Center, después de media hora de convencer a Serena para acompañarla Mina se salió con su gusto. Serena iba vestida con un pescador señido al cuerpo color turqueza, una blusa también señida color blanca, unas zapatillas turquezas y había optado por sujetar su larga cabellera en una coleta alta que dejaba ciertos mechones caer sobre su rostro. Por su parte Mina iba con una falda suelta que le llegaba hasta debajo de la rodilla color marrón, una blusita señida color beige, unas sandalias bajas marrones y su cabello como siempre atado en una media coleta pero esta ves con un moño color marrón._

_**-Crees que lo veamos???- **pregunta derrespente Mina_

_**-Eh??- **contesta distraída Serena_

**_-Tú si que eres distraída te preguntaba si veremos a tu galán???-_**

_**-Ya te dije que no es mi galán y de seguro no lo veremos, recuerda que te conté que últimamente no lo he visto- **dijo Serena bajando la vista_

_**-Y eso te pone triste no???- **dijo pícaramente la otra rubia_

_**-No digas tonterias- **_

_Cuando al fín llegaron al Crow Center, ambas rubias entraron lentamente, encontrándose con Andrew y dos chicos más que estaban de espaldas. Uno era un pelinegro que Serena conocía bien y el otro era un rubio._

_**-Hola Dreeeewww- **corrió Mina a saludar, llamándo la atención de los tres chicos, mientras Serena se acercaba lentamente._

_Al voltear los jovenes Serena y el joven rubio se miraron fijamente y en seguida Serena corrió y lo abrazo, cosa que no le cayó muy bien a cierto pelinegro._

_**-Cabeza de bombom!!- **dijo el joven_

_**-Ruka, cuanto tiempo!!!- **le respodió Serena **-No te había visto desde la última ves que estuviste en mi casa, me tenías abandonada- **continuo la rubia con un puchero en los labios y separándose del abrazo_

_Pero cierto pelinegro que veía la escena con cierta molestia carraspeo fuertemente para que ambos volvieran a la realidad_

_**-Eh..buenas tardes Chiba-San, Hola Drew!!- **dijo Serena saludando a los otros dos jovenes_

_**-Y tu Ruka no me saludas???- **dijo Mina colgándose de Haruka_

_**-Claro que si gatita- **contestó Haruka recibiéndola en brazos_

_**-No me presentas a tu amigo Ruka- **comentó Mina separándose de él_

_**-mmm..el es Darien Chiba- **contestó Haruka_

_**-Mucho gusto Chiba-san yo soy Mina Tsukino y a mi hermanita Serena ya la conoce- **dijo Mina con picardía mientras Serena la quería traspasar con la mirada_

_**-Mucho gusto- **respondió el pelinegro con una maldita sonrisa sexy en los labios y.._

_**CRACK - **fue el sonido de un vaso cayéndo al suelo, que no era ni más ni menos que el segundos antes sostenía Serena Tsukino, todos miraron a la aludida y esta se sonrrojo a más no poder_

_**-Eh..yo..lo..siento..voy..por..algo para limpiar- **y como un rayo desapareció de escena_

_**-Será mejor que la ayude- **dijo Haruka **-Andrew me permites??- **dijo haciendo ademan de entrar a la barra_

_**-Claro- **respondió Andrew con su eterna sonrisa_

_**-Y dime Darien, porque te puedo decir Darien, no???..bueno cuentame cómo conoces a Drew, a Ruka y a Sere- **dijo Mina con la jovialidad de siempre_

_"Valla con las hermanitas Tsukino" pensaba Darien **-Pues a Andrew y a Haruka los conosco desde que estudiabamos juntos y a tu hermana pues recién hace unos días- **contestó un poco ausente con la vista clavada donde habían desaparecido la rubia y su amigo con cierta incomodidad por la familiaridad con que se trataban_

_**-Valla que raro..no me comentó nada- **dijo Mina "inocentemente" para picar al pelinegro pues Serena si le había hablado sobre él..y "valla que le había hablado" desde hacía unos meses no paraba de hablar de él, y valla que funcionó pues el ego de Darien Chiba estaba como a 100 metros bajo tierra_

_**-Y ustedes cómo conocen a Haruka???- **preguntó el pelinegro muy interesado_

_**-Pues verás el es..- **pero no pudo continuar pues fue interrumpida por los rubios que salían de la bodega, literalmente "retorciéndose de la risa"_

_**-Ya basta Ruka en serio que no tienes remedio- **decía Serena limpiándose unas lagrimitas que salían de la "risa"_

_**-Valla Haruka no sabía que tenías tanto sentido del humor, no te había visto reir tanto ni cuando estas con tu NOVIA- **comentó fastidiado el pelinegro resaltando la palabra novia_

_Al escuchar dicho comentario todos miraron desconcertados al moreno, quién solo se encogio de hombros._

_**-Pues Ruka siempre a gozado de un expléndido sentido del humor y cuando esta con Sere se olvidan de todos incluso de mi- **dijo Mina guiñándole un ojo a Haruka que sólo el vió_

_**-Es que tú sabes que mi bombom es única- **contestó el rubio mientras apretujaba a Serena, mirándo de reojo la reacción del pelinegro_

_**-ejem, ejem- **carraspeó el pelinegro haciendo que la atención se centrara en él, sintiéndose enormemente estúpido por tener esa reacción **-Andrew, podrías traerme una pye de queso-**_

_**-Eh..si claro- **dijo el rubio empezando a marchar hacia la cocina pero justo antes de entrar volteo a mirar a Serena **-Sere porfavor traemne un poco de harina de la bodega-**_

_**-Si, claro!!- **respondió Serena con vitalidad_

_**-Alguien podría ayudarla??- **preguntó_

_Haruka estuvo a punto de hablar pero se vió callado por un "accidental" pisoton de Mina_

_**-Supongo que Darien no tendrá ningún problema, así Ruka me contará ciertas cosillas- **interpeló Mina rápidamente y acto seguido Andrew salió rumbo a la cocina_

_Serena quería que la tierra la tragáse, Haruka miraba un poco malhumorado a Mina y Darien sonreía muy contento viéndo la oportunidad perfecta para actuar..._

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Flores???, Tomates??? o de plano bombas??

Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado y que me dejen sus comentarios, reclamos, insultos, denuncias o lo que tengan para mi, todo será bien recibido por mi..cuándo actualizaré??..pues prometo un super capítulo para el día de mi cumple el 21...ah..me olvidaba mañana respondo reviews en mi profile!!!

Próximo Capítulo : Plan de Contingencia "si no puedes con el enemigo únetele"

Adelantitos :

_De prontó cuando ya sólo los separaban dos pasos se escuchó el sonido de la puerta_

_**-estamos encerrados- **dijo el pelinegro sonriéndo maliciosamente_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_**-No me convence tu idea pero si es para ayudar a mi amigo y a bombom acepto- **dijo el rubio estrechándo la mano de la rubia_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_**-Necesito que me ayudes a salir de aquí y que le des un sustito a alguién- **el hombre interpretó el silencio como un sí **-Serena Tsukino-**_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_**-Ya estoy de nuevo aquí en Japón- **dijo el peligris al bajar del avión_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Bueno preciosas, bellas y lindas flores del campo, no se olviden de dejar su comentario, en el próximo capítulo habra un ENCERRON..jejeje y además ya llega el insoportable pero guapo hermanito de Haruka...besitos

Con cariño

Lamsi-chan


	4. Plan de Contingencia

**Notas Iniciales:**

Queridos Lectores:

Vaya, parece que fue ayer… pero ha pasado tanto tiempo que ni yo misma me lo creo. Hace bastante que decidí dejar el mundo de los fanfics porque era momento de concentrarme un poco más en mi realidad inmediata, pero casualmente antier revisando los rewiews encontré uno que me motivo profundamente, y cito literalmente: "Por lo que veo hace mucho tiempo que no la continúas. Sin embargo, como toda historia, ésta merece un final aunque no sea del agrado para el lector, sería una lástima que dejaras este trabajo tuyo sin concluir." Natasha A.

Y no es que los demás reviews no sean alentadores, muy por el contrario, lo son y mucho. Pero menciono este en especial por que me hizo pensar en el corazón de mi historia, en el corazón que estoy convencida tiene cada historia y que está lleno de los sentimientos e ilusiones que puse al empezar este fic.

Así que gracias a Natasha A. y a cada uno de ustedes por seguir confiando en mi a pesar de tanto tiempo, espero no defraudarlos y poder cumplir sus espectativas. Este fic es para todos ustedes.

Su amiga Lams...

* * *

_" A tiempos desesperados..._

_medidas desesperadas"_

**Todas, excepto tú**

_**Capítulo III**_

_**Plan de Contingencia:**_

_**Si no puedes con el enemigo, ¡únetele!**_

_****__**-jajajaja...jajaja... jajaja...-**_

_Caminaba malhumorado, prácticamente gruñéndole a todo aquel que osara mirarlo; tenia las pupilas dilatadas por la cólera, le había empezado una terrible jaqueca, aquel descomunal golpe empezaba a pasarle factura; y por si fuera poco las nada disimuladas carcajadas de su amigo no ayudaban en lo absoluto._

_Y es que Darien Chiba en sus 20 años de vida no había visto a nadie reirse de esa manera, mucho menos de él, así que si no lo hubieran visto irse con aquel rubio insoportable, hace rato que hubiera cometido un crimen; y no era para menos después de... imágenes de lo sucedido acudieron a su mente, haciendo que cerrara los puños con rabia._

**...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...FLASH BACK...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...**

_**-Supongo que Darien no tendrá ningún problema, así Ruka me contará ciertas cosillas- **interpeló Mina rápidamente y acto seguido Andrew salió rumbo a la cocina_

___Serena quería que la tierra la tragáse, Haruka miraba un poco malhumorado a Mina y Darien sonreía muy contento viéndo la oportunidad perfecta para actuar..._

_Y en menos de lo que pudo disfrutar de la satisfacción se vio obligado a seguir a la susodicha por un no muy amable "empujon" de la rubia-demasiado-chillona-hermanita como la había decidido llamar después de ver ese "despliegue anormal y mal invertido" (según él) de energía._

___**-Etto...¿Chiba-san?-**_ _Aquel empujon lo había descolocado, y solo pudo salir de sus cavilaciones cuando se encontro con su "objetivo" agitandole las manos delante del rostro, trató de guardar la compostura _

**_-Yo te sigo, preciosa-_**_ Y volviendo a tomar su ya tan acostumbrada y falsa pose de galán, le respondió a la muchacha quien solo optó por resoplar y retomar su camino_

_Mientras la veía caminar delante de él por el pequeño pasillo, observaba sus bien pronunciadas curvas y se dijo a sí mismo que además de ganar aquel reto que él mismo se había impuesto, no la pasaría tan mal divirtiéndose un rato con aquella chiquilla._

_Decidió dejar sus instintos más primitivos para otro momento, era hora de empezar con aquel plan que tenía ya estructurado en su mente., y como todo un casanova profesional con años de experiencia en esos menesteres, empezó a andar con pasos sigilosos cual felino asechando a su presa... en este caso... "su objetivo"._

_Vió a la muchacha detenerse y poco después el tuvo que hacer lo mismo frente a la puerta de la bodega; y como todo un galán que era o que quería parecer abrió la puerta permitiendo que la muchacha ingresara y él hizo lo mismo a continuación. _

_La bodega era un lugar cerrado lleno de estantes por doquier, la rubia se detuvo frente a uno de estos y abriendo un saco de papel de considerable tamaño empezo a sacar su contenido con ayuda de un medidor en otro saco más pequeño. El pelinegro observaba cada uno de los ademanes de la rubia, le causaba gracia las muecas que gesticulaba ésta cada vez que llenaba el recipiente de harina._

**_-Etto... un poco de ayuda no me vendría mal Chiba-san- _**_Murmuró la rubia sacándolo de sus cavilaciones_

_Y es que la rubia estaba sumamente nerviosa por la mirada penetrante del joven que la acompañaba, __que no le quitaba la vista de encima, así que sin siquiera detenerse a meditarlo había murmurado aquel pedido de ayuda, sin pensar que la situación se agravaría con la cercanía._

_El pelinegro, ni corto ni perezoso, decidió recortar la distancia prudencial que había decidido tomar en un principio para observar mejor a su presa, pero como ella misma lo había pedido y él ni quería ni pensaba negarse._

_Caminaba con pasos gatunos, mirandola fija y seductoramente, mientras la rubia tragaba con dificultad pero sin hacerlo evidente. __De prontó cuando ya sólo los separaban dos pasos se escuchó el sonido de la puerta._

_**-estamos encerrados- **dijo el pelinegro sonriéndo maliciosamente, sabiendo de antemano que aquella puerta solo se podría abrir por fuera, y si bien el pasillo que separaba la bodega de la parte delantera del local no era muy grande, las paredes de aquel cuartucho eran lo suficiente gruesas para ahogar cualquier sonido; eso, sumado a la bulla característica de todos los establecimientos de videojuegos, harían __que tarden un rato en darse cuenta que no volvían, o por lo menos el tiempo suficiente para dar el primer paso de su plan. Todo eso había salido muy bien se dijo... "perfecto" se corrigió._

**_-no puede ser- _**_articuló la rubia soltando el pequeño saco de harina al piso, anonadada por como se habían sucedido los eventos y cómo parecía que el mundo había conspirado en su contra._

_Quiso moverse en dirección a la puerta para tratar de abrirla, gritar por ayuda y si era posible derrumbarla ella misma (que por el nivel de adrenalina que recorria sus venas no dudaba ni tantito que fuera capaz de lograrlo), pero se viò impedida de siquiera moverse un centímetro pues el pelinegro con toda su imponente presencia le había cerrado el paso, haciéndola retroceder y pegarse al estante detrás de ella hasta casi hacerse parte de él_

**_-¿Qué pasa preciosa?... ¿A qué le temes...?- _**_le__ dijo sensualmente al oído **-yo no muerdo, aunque...- **la miró de arriba a abajo relamiéndose los labios **-no te prometo nada...- **y sonrió con una de esas sonrisas marca "Darien" que tienen la sensualidad dibujada de extremo a extremo_

_A estas alturas la rubia era comparable con uno de los postres predilectos del Crown "un flan"... un total y completo flan, así que para poder sostenerse en pie se pegó aún más al estante detrás de ella, si esto era posible porque a estas alturas se diría que estaba practicamente mimetizada con este._

**_-No creo que haya nada a qué temerle- "_**_Bien", se dijo Serena, eso había sonado más convincente de lo que en realidad era... ahora sólo quedaba repetirselo un millón trescientas sesenta mil veces para que ella misma se lo pudiera creer_

_La mandíbula del pelinegro a estas alturas hubiera estado en el piso sino fuera por que era un gran actor, aunque NUNCA antes había tenido necesidad de fingir, no en una situaciòn asì._

_"Suficiente" se dijo, jamás... jamás... NUNCA nadie... lo había desafiado de esa manera, esa rubia debería de ser una grandìsima hipócrita o una gran actriz para no demostrar ni un ápice de lujuria en sus ojos, lujuria que él conocía por demás y que había visto en TODAS y cada una de las mujeres que habían pasado por él (y vaya que eran muchas) con tan solo una palabra e incluso menos que eso , pero él se encargaría de desenmascarar a esa embustera, falsa como TODAS, no... como todas no... "ESA" se dijo, era peor que las demás. Decidido a terminar con esa chiquilla ahí, en ese momento y luego seguir con su vida como si no hubiera existido... como hacía con TODAS._

_La miró fijamente a los ojos tratando de penetrar aquel mar celeste de la muchacha, se acercaba poco a poco, inhalando el embriagador aroma a cerezas, la vió cerrar los ojos y gritar con ¿nerviosismo?_

**_-Chiba-san- _**_sonrió, ya había caído la trepadora, sólo dos milímetros... ya podía saborear el triunfo... entonces..._

**_PUMMMM..!_**

_No supo ¿cómo?, no supo de ¿dónde?, pero si supo que a un segundo de consagrar su triunfo, de pronto... ya no supo más..._

**...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...END FLASH BACK...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...**

_Después de eso recuerda haberse despertado confuso, desorientado, con la cabeza pesada y adolorida, y como si no hubiese sido suficiente con eso, bañado de pies a cabeza en un lìquido negro, pegajoso y con un olor nada agradable llamado algarrobina... proveniente de un latòn, que le cayó encima (como le había explicado Serena delante de todos sus amigos) desde el compartimiento superior del estante en el que la tenía aprisionada (bueno, esto no lo habìa dicho pero èl lo supuso)._

_Así que ahora se encontraba camino a su casa, con una ira infernal, bañado en el maldito liquido negruzco y con la versión rubia del huasón, que lejos de haberse preocupado por el golpe que recibió en la cabeza, no había parado de reirse desde que lo vió. De pronto, se diò cuenta que habìa llegado a su departamento, y sin mediar palabra con el rubio que seguìa atrás de él proyectando sus estruendosas carcajadas, entrò y de un portazo cerrò la puerta._

_****__-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

___Aquel lugar le ponía los pelos de punta, simplemente le causaba escalofrìos... sentado en aquella silla, no sabìa ni porquè había ido en primer lugar, estaba cansado de esa vida... bueno, sì lo sabía, necesitaba dinero, y por más que aquel hombre le inspirara desconfianza, siempre le pagaba muy bien por los "encarguitos" que le mandaba._

___De pronto, escucho la puerta abrirse y una figura asomarse por ahí, el hombre que entrò y tomó asiento frente a él, era bien parecido, pero suhabia algo en su mirada retorcida que le daba un aspecto tenebroso. Optò por guardar silencio, esperando que aquel individuo tomará la palabra como siempre lo había hecho. Por fìn este habló, directo al grano_

_**-Necesito que me ayudes a salir de aquí y que le des un sustito a alguién- **el hombre interpretó el silencio como un sí **-Serena Tsukino-** finalizó lanzándole una foto y una bolsa negra _

_Se levantò y saliò por donde había llegado. Siempre era igual, un hombre de pocas palabras, solo entraba le daba el encargo y salía... él tendría que idear la manera de cumplir sus órdenes y luego de 48 horas traerle noticias, no más... ese hombre no gustaba de retrazos._

_¿Sacarlo de ahí?... ¿Cómo podía hacerse?...mirò dentro de la bolsa de dinero... bueno con esos "recursos"... nada sería imposble. Y luego, estaba esa rubia sonriente... él no tenía nada en contra de ella... no le hacía gracia... pero finalmente business eran business._

_****__-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

___La rubia se encontraba tirada boca arriba en su cama mirando el rosado techo, se le venìan a la mente una y otra vez los hechos de aquel día, se encontraba paradojicamente agradecida y a la vez colèrica con aquel bendito latón de algarrobina. Ne negaba que por un lado se había sentido aliviada de que haya dejado K.O. a Darien Chiba (se sintió mal por alegrarse de la desgracia agena) pero también pensó en que si eso no hubiera sucedido la desgracia hubiera sido de ella. Hubiera querido besar al pelinegro, pero no bajo esas circunstancias, no a solas, no en ese lugar, no como aquella vez... cerró los ojos con fuerza y dos lagrimitas asomaron por sus ojos... sacudió la cabeza, no quería recordar esa pesadilla... no otra vez..._

___Golpearon la puerta, pidiéndo permiso para entrar... _

**___-Pase- _**___dijo y aprovechó para limpiarse las lágrimas_

___Una delagada figura y unos rizos rosados hicieron acto de presencia_

**___-Disculpa Sere...¿interrumpo?- _**___preguntó la recién llegada_

**___- Para nada Chibiusa, solo estaba... pensando...en... nada- _**___completò la rubia sentándose en la cama e invitando con un ademán a la pelirosa a que haga lo mismo a su lado **-¿sucede algo?... hace mucho que no venias a mi cuarto-**_

___**-Es cierto, pero te juro que no es porque no haya querido, es solo... que creo que ambas hemos estado en lo nuestro, ¿verdad?- **preguntò con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro_

___Serena tambièn sonriò, apreciaba mucho a su prima, era como una hermana, pero era cierto, ambas llevaban tiempo concentradas en sus propios asuntos, màs aún después de aquel incidente, su mirada se tornó sombría pero solo por un segundo casi imperceptible_

**___-Si, lo sé... pero si has venido ahora es porque ha pasado algo importante, así que ¡cuéntamelo todo y exagera!- _**___dijo la rubia con una enorme sonrisa tratando de quitarle la tensiòn al momento_

**___-Pues... resulta... verás... lo que pasa es que... mira... yo... tengo novio- _**___lo ùltimo lo dijo de forma casi inaudible pero la rubia que sí habia llegado a escuchar se le lanzó encima abrazándola, recostándola en la cama y aplastándola en el proceso_

**___-¡Felicidades!- _**___le decìa la rubia euforica mientras se quitba de encima de su prima y dejándo que esta se vuelva a sentar **- eso es genial Chibiusa-**_

___**-Si, lo es...- **asintiò_

**___ -Lo es... entonces... ¿Por què es que te noto tan desanimada?-_**

**___-Es que la familia de Helios... no está de acuerdo con nuestra relaciòn- _**___Chibiusa agachó el rostro_

**___-Chibiusa.. ¿te drogas?-_**

**___-¡¿Ah?- _**___Exclamò en respuesta, levantando el rostro sumamente sorprendida por aquella pregunta tan fuera del lugar que le hiciera su prima **-Claro que no, ¡Estás loca!-**_

___Serena sonrió con ternura **-Entonces no tienes de qué preocuparte, eres una chica guapa, inteligente, sana, de nobles sentimientos, no existe razón alguna para que esa familia te rechace, así que concluiré en que los drogados son ellos y mientras tu chico te ame no importan los demás. Tú estás con él, no con su familia... que quede claro-**_

___Chibiusa se sintiò reconfortada, su prima con unas cuantas palabras habìa logrado quitarle la angustìa que tenìa desde hacìa varios dìas, sonriò le diò un abrazo en muestra de gratitud. Adoraba a sus primas pero definitivamente Serena Tsukino dando consejos era la mejor, si hubiera ido con Mina lo màs seguro es que le hubiera aconsejado que secuestre a su novio o mate a su familia y es que su otra prima tenìa unas ideas... _

_____****__-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_______Y es que su prima no estaba para nada equivocada... Mina llevaba un buen tiempo hablando y hablando.. y la verdad es que a èl la idea no le cerraba por completo, es más no le cerraba en lo absoluto. Pero la rubia cuyo segundo nombre deberìa de haber sido insistencia no se daba por vencida._

**_______- Rukaaaaaa por faaaaaa- _**_______suplicaba con los ojitos llorosos mientras el ojiverde miraba hacia otro lado para no ceder ante los ojitos de su gatita como la llamaba_

_______Desde una esquina recargada en la ventana, una divertida Michiru miraba el panorama, sabía que su amado no tardaría en caer enrredado en las locas ideas de aquella niña... y es que sabía que la debilidad de su novio eran aquellas muchachitas de las que en algún momento había sentido celos, pero que ahora entendía no eran más que unas hijas para su amor._

**_______-Michiru, tù lo conoces màs que yo... pràcticamente convives diariamente con él... ayúdame a hacerle entender a la gatita que lo que planea es imposible- _**_______pidiò Haruka en su afán por safar de una vez por todas de aquella situación_

_______Pero no... Michiru estaba muy divertida como para parar aquella escena tan cómica_

**_______-A lo mejor no es tan mala idea- _**_______y de verdad lo pensaba... aunque en un principio le pareciò una locura, después de escucharlo de labios de la rubia una treintena de veces, ya sea porque de verdad fuera razonable o por cansancio termino por no verlo como algo tan descabellado_

_______El rubio se golpeò la frente, si bien las rubias mellizas tenìan el poder de convencerlo a èl de cualquier cosa, de tanto tiempo que pasaba con su novia seguramente habìa terminado por contagiarle aquello, de otra forma le parecia imposible que la razonable Michiru estuviera sugiriendo aquello_

**_______-¡Yupiii!- _**_______berreò la rubia en señal de victoria** -Hasta Michi me** **da la razón, solo faltas tù Ruka, ándale, si que sí- **_

_______Suspirò... se diò por vencido_

_**-No me convence tu idea pero si es para ayudar a mi amigo y a bombom, acepto- **dijo el rubio estrechándo la mano de la rubia_

_Observó como Michiru sonreía, mientras la rubia se contorsionaba raramente en algo que ella misma denominaba "baile triunfal"... Sòlo esperaba no haber tomado una decisión equivocada, tenía un mal presentimiento..._

_A kilomentros de ese lugar..._

_Un apuesto chico de ojos y mirada plateada repasaba mentalmente las ordenes estrictas que debía cumplir y que él encantado de la vida cumpliría, nada le causaba más placer que arruinarle la vida... oh... si... ese viaje iba a ser muy gratificante_

_**-Ya estoy de nuevo aquí en Japón- **dijo el peligris al bajar del avión_

_______****__-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_________Con el torso desnudo y el agua bajando desde sus pelinegros cabellos acariciando su desnuda piel hasta perderse en aquella diminuta toalla a la altura de la cintura, Darien Chiba analizaba todo lo que había ocurrido aquel día, aún no podía creer que tuviera tan mala suerte... a escasos milímetros__________... definitivamente a esa rubia la estaban protegiendo los dioses... ja! pero ya se encargaría él de quitarle esa racha..._

_________No podía quitarse a esa chiquilla de la mente, se autoconvenció de que eso se debía a que no había podido lograr su objetivo... nada de lo que había hecho hasta ahora había dado resultado... era hora de reeplantearse una nueva estrategia..._

_________Sonrío... eso sería muy divertido..._

**_________Si no puedes con el enemigo... ¡Únetele!_**

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

**__****Notas finales:**

Bueno espero que 4 largos años no me hayan quitado el toque... si es que en algún momento lo tuve... u.U

Nuevamente gracias a todos... espero que esta sea una buena manera de regresar al mundo Fanficition...

Actualizare pronto...


End file.
